Claro de media luna
by Ayann
Summary: Cuando el Hado se proclama vencedor, loco aquél que sigue el camino del vencido…, pero sólo los insensatos eligen su destino.


_Rurō ni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan_ ©Nobuhiro Watsuki. _Claro de media luna_ ©Αγάπη. **s****i agradó, por favor, recomienda el _link_ de la historia.**

* * *

**α´**

**συμφωνία **

.

_La luz se apaga y tú estás cerca de perder._

_Faraway Vol 2_, Apocalyptica ft Linda Sundblad

.

El alba serpenteaba por los cielos de Kyōto; dentro del Aoi-ya el aroma del arroz, la sopa de miso, los vegetales encurtidos y el té verde se propagaba por la cocina y sus alrededores.

Masukami* se movía de un lado a otro, acomodando y llenando los cuencos y platos; al tomar el trapo enjabonado para limpiar el chabudai** suspiró y recargó ambas manos en la mesa.

Cada día era más difícil mantener la posada abierta, los rumores del asesinato del Emperador por parte de un reconocido clan ninja andaban de boca en boca. Y aunque toda la ciudad sabía que el Aoi-ya era administrado por los Oniwabanshū, pocos eran los que murmuraban en su contra.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? —susurró lanzando el trapo a la cubeta de agua. A pesar de la rutina, Masukami no podía negar lo que era, la estratega de los Oniwabanshū, el clan ninja protector de señores feudales, aliados del héroe de la Era Meiji y la red de información de la policía secreta.

A medida que avanzaba el invierno, el gobierno establecía rígidos lineamientos para sus antiguos colaboradores; y aunque Masukami confiaba en su líder para mantenerlos fuera del ojo gubernamental, temía que poco a poco su clan dejara de encajar en la paz que tanto les había costado lograr.

Dejó escapar un melancólico suspiro, se irguió, miró a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecha, el salón estaba listo para recibir a los clientes, sólo le faltaba barrer el piso. Cuando comenzaba a mover la escoba, Misao entró con varios documentos y cartas en las manos.

—¡Buen día! —dijo animada mientras se acercaba al mostrador; silbó alegremente al tiempo que acomodaba la correspondencia sobre la madera.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno? —replicó Masukami extendiéndole los utensilios para la ceremonia del té—. Preferiría temperaturas más cálidas…

—Lo que te molesta —interrumpió Misao—, es que ya no podrás _calentarte_ con el viejo Hiko.

Las mejillas de Masukami se encendieron.

—¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres, _niña _insolente?!

La carcajada de Misao se expandió por el lugar. Y como todos los días, robaría un poco del bentō*** de los clientes y haría una broma sobre la falta de sazón en la comida. Pero esta vez la broma no llegó, causando en Masukami un extraño nudo en el pecho.

La mirada de Misao estaba perdida en los suaves copos de nieve tras la ventana.

—Misao.

Como si despertara de un hechizo, Misao miró a su compañera y sonrió.

—Es un buen día para jugar en la nieve.

—Lo es —respondió Masukami

Las campanadas en el templo hicieron que Misao se colocara el abrigador manto y tomara los utensilios para la ceremonia del té; a punto de salir, giró medio cuerpo y pronunció:

—Quizás podamos ir a patinar al lago.

Masukami sonrió divertida.

—Si terminas pronto tus deberes, quizás podamos.

Misao chasqueó la lengua y salió a la fría calle.

Uno a uno los copos de nieve se esparcieron borrando sus huellas como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Arrebujándose en su capa, elevó la añil mirada, de entre la blanca llovizna, la efigie de las puertas del templo se vislumbró, sigilosa se acercó a ellas; delineando la madera con la punta de los dedos, casi pudo jurar que su corazón palpitó al unísono con el del único morador a esas horas.

—¿Has sido feliz? —habló en voz baja.

—Misao. —La voz de Aoshi, al otro lado de las puertas, le hizo dar un respingo.

—El té.

Al no recibir respuesta, Misao entró y dispuso todo para la ceremonia.

Aoshi permanecía hincado frente a su ex protegida; sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero no lograba discernir qué.

—Sōjirō almorzará en el Aoi-ya —informó Misao, entregando la taza de té.

Shinomori arqueó una ceja, aún se preguntaba cómo es que esos dos se habían vuelto tan cercanos cuando en el pasado Sōjirō Seta ignoraba a Misao y esta sólo quería asesinarlo. Suavemente, llevó la taza a sus labios, si Misao ya había dispuesto que el ex Juppon-Gatana comiera en su hogar no habría forma de disuadirla, así que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Misao esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir con su parloteo de rumores y chistes simples; cuando Aoshi regresó la mirada a la estatua de Buda, ella retiró los utensilios y se incorporó.

—Hasta pronto —dijo con una breve reverencia.

La inusual acción de Misao causó escalofríos en Aoshi, con la mirada siguió a la menuda figura desaparecer por los escalones, tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella, cobijarla entre sus brazos y preguntarle qué estaba pasando, no obstante, se mantuvo en su sitio.

Camino al Aoi-ya, Misao ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su formal despedida; la brisa desordenó sus cabellos.

—Estúpido viento —rezongó, pasando los dedos de la mano izquierda por la cabeza.

El tintineo de unas campanillas de viento se difundió por el sendero; un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, sus pupilas se dilataron. Cuidadosamente buscó las _kunais_ entre sus ropas.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por las ramas de los árboles y en la bifurcación del camino lo vio: Un hombre alto de ojos y cabellos negros, piel blanquecina, vestido con una yukata blanca y una _katana _desenfundada.

—Así que _la pequeña_ aprendió a sentir al oponente_._

—Tenía 15 años la primera vez que te enfrenté —vociferó Misao—, y la cicatriz en tu cuello lo confirma.

—¡Suerte de principiantes! —refutó el hombre dirigiéndole una desdeñosa mirada.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras. —Misao dejó caer los utensilios del té, se quitó el oscuro manto y se puso en guardia—. Te he vencido antes Yama, ¡puedo volver a hacerlo!

Por un instante un brillo de admiración cruzó los ojos negros.

—Como siempre eliges el camino difícil.

—¿Vas a pelear o seguiremos charlando?

Yama meneó la cabeza.

—Esta vez no hay opción. —Y en un segundo se encontraba a espaldas de Misao.

La pelinegra sintió que todo su cuerpo era elevado y rodeado por sogas que abrasaban su tersa piel, oprimiéndola; quiso gritar pero nada salió de sus labios y, antes de saber cómo y por qué, fue azotada contra el suelo.

Sin estar totalmente consciente, percibió que su cuerpo era elevado por una áspera mano en su cuello. Como pudo logró balancear su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, provocando el impacto entre la rodilla izquierda y la mano que la aprisionaba; su atacante la soltó al instante, no por el daño que pudo causarle, sino por el inesperado movimiento.

Boqueando con fuerza la pequeña Oniwabanshū intentó tranquilizarse y poner cada uno de sus sentidos al máximo.

Yama la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado, de todas sus _misiones_, Misao era la que más dolor de cabeza le daba.

—¡Chiquilla testaruda! —bramó poniendo la espada en 45°—. ¡Esto sería más sencillo si dejarás de resistirte!

—¡Nunca me daré por vencida!

Misao lanzó las _kunais _que si bien no causaron gran daño en el hombre, le permitió esconderse tras un árbol.

—¡Por Izanami! —Yama resopló—. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

—¡Te vencí antes y voy a volver a hacerlo!

Dejando escapar un hastiado gruñido, Yama dio un paso atrás dobló la rodilla izquierda manteniendo la _katana_ en posición horizontal. Tomando impulso con la rodilla doblada giró en el aire, cayendo a espaldas de Misao. Elevó la espada y recitó en un lenguaje extraño, un remolino de ánimas brotó de la espada.

Misao se dobló rápidamente, tomando una posición casi horizontal apoyó la mano izquierda en el pasto y con la diestra lanzó las _kunais_ hacia el pecho de Yama.

El acero brilló al hundirse en el hombre; el remolino se volvió una enorme bola de luz fantasmagórica que atrajo todo hacia su vórtice, al instante siguiente la explosión cubrió el bosque.

En el templo, Aoshi sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, la garganta se le cerró, algo no estaba bien con Misao. Se paró, sintiendo como la tierra giraba y se cerraba a su alrededor, respiró profundo; al tener control de su mente partió al lugar donde Misao se encontraba.

La vivaz Misao Makimachi, la autoproclamada líder de los Oniwabanshū se derrumbó sobre una roca; sus huesos le habían sostenido por demasiado tiempo y se negaban a continuar sin protestar.

El tintineo de las campanillas volvió a difundirse por el lugar, ella tuvo ganas de destrozarlas. El sonido de los apresurados pasos le hizo saber que Aoshi llegaría pronto. Mordió su labio inferior, tenía miedo de mirar sobre su hombro, hacia el sendero… a Aoshi.

—Lo siento —susurró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Volveremos a encontrarnos —dijo, incorporándose se amarró el obi de su uniforme, sacudió la tierra de sus ropas—. Lo prometo. —Se acomodó la capa y miró a Yama—. Ganaste.

Yama apretó los dientes, ¿cuándo entendería la _chiquilla_ que no se trataba de ganar o perder?

—Esto es una mala idea.

Misao entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Eres tú —gritó— quien quiere que te acompañe!

—¡No es porque yo lo quiera!

—Entonces, ¡déjame!

—No mires atrás —gruñó Yama, girando sobre sus talones inició la marcha.

Misao cerró los ojos, percibiendo las risas de su familia, el aroma de Aoshi… dejó escapar el hálito… y siguió a Yama.

Cuando Aoshi llegó al paraje, el suave tintineo y los utensilios rotos en el suelo le hicieron saber que Misao había partido, se sentó junto al camino y rozó el manto con la punta de los dedos, no se atrevió a más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó.

Alzó la mirada, desde ahí podía ver el portón del Aoi-ya. La borrosa figura de Masukami, recargada en la puerta, precedió a tres jóvenes que corrían desesperadamente hacia él.

—¡No es verdad! —El desgarrador lamento de una pelinegra de ojos agumarina lo hizo levantarse y atraparla entre sus brazos—. ¡Ella no se ha ido!

Los labios de Aoshi besaron la frente de la chica, miró hacia los dos idénticos jóvenes que lloraban en silencio.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos —pronunció suavemente, alejándose de la joven, el más alto de los muchachos ocupó su lugar. Él se sentó a un lado del camino, en posición flor de loto.

El llanto se incrementó.

—Por favor…

Aoshi no escuchó, el viento alborotó sus hebras negras, envolviendo su cuerpo en hilos de energía, el paraje se transformó en un claro de luna, a lo lejos —entre la bruma—, una femenina silueta se alejaba.

—Misao —masculló extendiendo la mano. La tierra se estremeció y supo que era su primera advertencia, se levantó, pero al dar el paso Kyōto se materializó frente a él—. Voy por ti...

El sol se elevaba entre nubarrones de nieve, el céfiro acariciaba con un aroma a melocotón. Un brillo extraño fulguró en los ojos verdes de Aoshi, la nueva aventura y quizás la última daba inicio.

.

_La noche ha llegado, ten fe y hallarás el camino, la noche ha caído, ahora una promesa vive en ti. _

_May it be, Enya_

_._

* * *

*Masukami es mejor conocida como Omasu.

**Chabudai (ちゃぶ台, 'chabudai**'**), mesa baja que daba cabida a familias enteras a principio del siglo XX en Japón.

***El bentō (en japonés 弁当 o べんとう) es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa.


End file.
